Book One: When Lightning Strikes
by nox-pluviam
Summary: Rainpaw was just another ThunderClan apprentice. Nothing special. That is, until she overheard about a prophecy that she wasn't supposed to know about. Will she and four other cats be able to bring SkyClan home and save the clans? R&R!
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Dovestar - gray she-cat with silver flecks

 **Deputy:** Batwing - very small black tom

 **Medicine Cat** : Sunpatch - tortishell she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Weaselfang - mottled ginger tom

Lakepelt - thick furred golden tom; **Apprentice:** Creekpaw

Duckfeather - black tom with silver patches; **Apprentice:** Beepaw

Deerleap - large white tom; **Apprentice:** Rainpaw

Bearclaw - brown tabby tom; **Apprentice:** Ravenpaw

Twistedshadow - thin black tom

Wasptail - very pale gray tom; **Apprentice:** Skunkpaw

Falcongaze - small brown tom

 **Apprentices:**

Rainpaw - very dark brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Creekpaw - tall gray tom with green eyes

Ravenpaw - black she-cat with white chest with blue eyes

Skunkpaw - black tom with white stripe down his back with blue eyes

Beepaw - pale ginger tom with gray-blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Robinsong - ginger she-cat with white paws

Thistlebloom - pure white she-cat

Vinetail - tortishell she-cat

 **Kits:**

Sootkit - gray tabby tom

Foxkit - ginger tabby tom

Icekit - pale gray tom, blind

Rabbitkit - pale brown tabby tom

Ebonykit - black she-kit with a white paw

 **Elders:**

Pigeonclaw - pitch black tom

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Fogstar - dark brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Marshpelt - huge white tom with black patches

 **Medicine Cat:** Racoonface - gray tom with black mask

 **Warriors:**

Mossfrost - silver tabby she-cat

Wolfspirit - black tom covered in scars; **Apprentice:** Treepaw

Berrytail - brown she-cat with a stumpy tail

Seedpelt - brown tabby she-cat with lighter flecks

Silentstep - black tom with white spots, mute

Smokefur - dappled gray tom; **Apprentice:** Cloverpaw

Owlfeather - brown tabby tom with white belly; **Apprentice:** Mudpaw

Silverbrook - pretty gray she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Treepaw - black tom

Cloverpaw - white she-cat

Mudpaw - brown tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Rosedawn - cream and ginger she-cat

 **Kits:**

Venomkit - black tom with ginger splotches

Flintkit - white tom with ginger flecks

Puddlekit - dark ginger tom

 **Elders:**

Mistyfur - thick-furred gray she-cat

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Flamestar - bright ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Juniperleaf - mottled gray she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Horsefoot - dark brown tabby tom

 **Warriors:**

Gooseflight - pale gray tom

Gingerstripe - ginger tabby she-cat; **Apprentice:** Lotuspaw

Mapleshine - fluffy cream she-cat

Aspenfall - brown tom with cream markings

Hawkthorn - very pale ginger tom

Sweetviolet - tortishell and white she-cat; **Apprentice:** Ivypaw

Scarpelt - ginger tabby tom with scars on back; **Apprentice:** Larkpaw

Lilyshade - cream and white she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Lotuspaw - orange she-cat

Ivypaw- brown tabby she-cat

Larkpaw - white she-cat

 **Elders:**

Stormcloud - pure white tom

Russetheart - pale ginger tabby tom

Cinderfrost - mottled gray tabby she-cat

RiverClan

 **Leader:** Troutstar - pale gray tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Daisytail - ginger she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Eveningshade - gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Sweetfern - tortishell and white she-cat

Acornfall - dark brown tom; **Apprentice:** Finchpaw

Redsky - very dark ginger tom

Bluefire - bluish gray tom

Brightcloud - ginger tabby she-cat with white dash on forehead; **Apprentice:** Dewpaw

Honeyfrost - dark cream and white she-cat

Shrewnose - black tom with silver muzzle; **Apprentice:** Cardinalpaw

Lizardtail - very dark gray tom with no tail

 **Apprentices:**

Dewpaw - silver tabby tom

Finchpaw - brown and white tom

Cardinalpaw - dark ginger tom

 **Queens:**

Snowpelt - white she-cat

Darkleaf - black she-cat

 **Kits:**

Rainbowkit - cream and ginger she-kit

Toadkit - ginger and white tom

Otterkit - black tabby tom

 **Elders:**

Silverwillow - silver she-cat

Minnowlight - golden she-cat with white chest

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader:** Fernstar - dark ginger she-cat with notch in right ear

 **Deputy:** Fallenpetal - ginger and white she-cat; Apprentice: Jett

 **Medicine Cat:** Morningbloom - black and ginger she-cat with white paws and chest

 **Warriors:**

Spiderpelt - brown tabby tom

Breezewing - small white she-cat; **Apprentice:** Ripplepaw

Darkfrost - black tom with white flecks

Bramblebush -very pale brown tom; **Apprentice:** Stonepaw

Brokentooth - ginger tom with a broken tooth; **Apprentice:** Antpaw

Cobra - very dark brown tom; kittypet

Volewhisker - gray tom with a black paw

Poppytail - tortishell she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Antpaw - dark gray tabby tom

Stonepaw - mottled gray tom

Ripplepaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Jett - dark golden tabby tom; kittypet

 **Queens:**

Roxy - white she-cat; kittypet

Goldendapple - dappled golden she-cat

 **Kits:**

Leafkit - mottled ginger she-kit

Badgerkit - black and white tom

Jaykit - bluish gray tom

Sparrowkit - dark brown tabby tom

Elders:

Sharpfang - very large white tom

Echomist - silvery gray she-cat

 **Outside Cats**

Chief - ginger tom with darker flecks

Ethel - cream she-cat with white ears

Marigold - pale brown she-cat

Jasmine - russet she-cat

Lavender - gray tabby she-cat

Jinx - white tom

Wren - silver and white she-cat

Belle - gray-brown tabby she-cat

Prologue

A tortishell cat had her head raised to the night sky, the moonlight reflected in her amber eyes. She was alone in the forest, the only sounds being the rustle of leaves in the wind. The stars above were suddenly growing closer, descending before her. Once they reached the ground, they morphed into the shape of a cat.

The tortishell bowed her head to the starry cat. "Jayfeather. It is good to see you again."

A snort sounded from the transparent tom. "I wish I could say the same but, alas, my sight fails me even in death."

The she-cat purred, amused by his humor. "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jayfeather stared blankly past her, his expression solemn. "I have a prophecy for you, Sunpatch."

The ThunderClan cat, Sunpatch, did not show the surprise she felt.

Jayfeather became very still as he spoke.

"When lightning strikes, it will choose the four that will travel to a new land, there they will find the fifth clan and bring them home. The watcher of rain will lead them through the war that is to come and the stars will be on their side."

Sunpatch tried to make sense of the words, her mind searching for answers.

"The fate of the clans rests in these four cats."

Before Sunpatch could react, Jayfeather began to fade.

Alone in the forest, Sunpatch brought her eyes back up to the stars. The seemed to stare right back; resolute in their decision.

Bringing her head back down, the medicine cat trotted back to camp.

Every cat was asleep, soft snores filling the camp grounds. Not even the new kit was awake. Hopefully Vinetail will finally get some sleep, thought Sunpatch.

Entering the Leader's Den, Sunpatch saw a dainty she-cat laying in the center. Moonlight filtered through the moss and made the silver flecks in her gray fur look like stars.

Stepping forward, the medicine cat nudged her leader. "Dovestar?"

The she-cat, Dovestar, opened her eyes and a blinked a few times. "Yes, Sunpatch? What is it?"

Sunpatch's ears were flat on her head as she spoke. "I apologize for waking you."

Dovestar stood; stretching her limbs and giving a mighty yawn. "No need to apologize. Now, what did you come in here to tell me?"

The dappled she-cat was silent for a moment. Then, "I got a message from StarClan."

Dovestar's blue eyes grew wide like individual moons. "What did they say?"

The tortishell repeated the prophecy, her eyes downcast. The fact that these four cats would be subjected to the whims of the deceased saddened Sunpatch.

Dovestar's whiskers quivered as she took in this information. "We must find these four cats and send them on their way. It is the will of StarClan."

Sunpatch sneered at her leader. "Oh, yes. We must do their bidding because they died."

Dovestar was a decent cat in Sunpatch's eyes, but was far too dedicated to StarClan. Sunpatch herself didn't understand it. StarClan was made up of cats just like them only they were dead. Respect was a must but authority was meant to be questioned.

"Do not question our ancestors." Dovestar said in her deep voice.

Sunpatch was prepared to refute, but knew not to cross the line.

Dovestar was their new leader, appointed a few moons ago. She was the successor of Squirrelstar. So far she had been doing a fine job, but she relied too much on the deceased.

"Well if that is all-" Dovestar began, but Sunpatch interrupted.

"I'll let you get some sleep." With that, the medicine cat sauntered out of the den and into the clearing.

Cicadas sang during the warm night, but Sunpatch knew that Greenleaf was coming to an end. Soon the leaves would fall and wilt; the clans not far behind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Nox, formerly known as Erin Huntress. I used to write fanfiction in middle school, but as I grew older, I strayed away from it. Now that I am an adult and have had more practice in writing, I would like to try it again. I would also like to make this interactive so that you, my readers, can choose what happens next. So enjoy my story! Please R &R!**

Chapter One

Thunder roared in the sky above, ringing in the she-cat's ears. Said she-cat was standing in a clearing, darkness settling around her. The only time she could see was when flashes of light were thrown from the sky.

Every time lightning lit up her surroundings, a new cat appeared in the clearing. They all sat there, staring; eyes glazed over. A subtle mist began to cover the field, making it to where she could only see the outline of each cat.

The young cat backed away, her claws digging into the mushy dirt. She was ready to protect herself, her tail swishing back and forth and her fangs bared.

"Rainpaw…" they murmured in unison.

"What do you want from me?" the she-cat screamed at the strange cats.

"Rainpaw…"

"What do you want?" she shouted, turning in circles to look at every cat.

"Rainpaw!"

Suddenly the cats were gone and it was pitch black all around her.

"Rainpaw, wake up!"

Blinking open her eyes, the apprentice was blinded by a bright light. The outline of a cat, now much closer, was standing in front of her.

With a shriek, Rainpaw was on her paws in an instant. The brown tabby and white she-cat's fur was on end, her back arched.

"Rainpaw. You're awake now. You're safe."

The voice was familiar, skittish yet warm and sincere.

"Beepaw?"

Suddenly the cat in front of her was recognizable. A young pale ginger tom was standing in front of her.

"Yes. Its me. Your brother." The tom said timidly, stepping closer.

Rainpaw felt like she could finally breathe again. Her muscles relaxed and she sat on her haunches. "I apologize. I-"

"Had a nightmare? I could tell." Beepaw chortled, placing his forehead on hers.

Rainpaw purred softly before moving away from him. The two littermates had been close since birth, never straying too far from each other.

"Oh. Rainpaw. You're awake." said a different yet still familiar voice.

Turning, Rainpaw caught sight of a black she-cat with a white chest. This cat had been Rainpaw's playmate since they were old enough to walk. She might as well be from the same litter.

"Oh, Ravenpaw. You missed it. Rainpaw was having a nightmare." Beepaw said casually, licking his paw and rubbing his ear with it.

Ravenpaw bounced into the den and examined Rainpaw. "What was it about?" she asked in her raspy voice.

Before Rainpaw could answer, her stomach growled. "Let's grab a bite to eat first." Ravenpaw said as she turned and headed out of the Apprentice's Den.

Rainpaw and Beepaw followed her to the Fresh-Kill Pile where a very small black tom was sitting. "Good morning, Batwing." Ravenpaw said respectfully to the ThunderClan deputy.

Batwing seemed bashful, his head bowed and his shoulders hunched. "Good morning." Before a conversation could start, Batwing grabbed a mouse and bolted.

Ravenpaw and Rainpaw exchanged a glance. Neither of them understood why Dovestar chose such a nervous cat as her deputy. The rumor was that she had a sign from StarClan to choose him, but she was always seeing omens in everything.

The three of them grabbed some fresh kill and chowed down. It was rather relaxing, the rising sun spreading warmth over the clan.

Rainpaw had just finished her squirrel when she noticed two cats headed toward them. One was a large white tom, the other a brown tabby tom. They were dashing toward them with purpose.

"Time for training." Ravenpaw observed, licking her muzzle.

The large white tom was handsome, his blue eyes narrowed on the apprentices. "Are you finished with your meal, Rainpaw?"

Rainpaw fidgeted and nodded her head. The she-cat was itching to train with him. She felt very lucky to have such a warrior as her mentor. The apprentice hoped that she would be as strong and resilient as him one day.

"Yes, Deerleap." Rainpaw yawned, still not fully awake.

The other handsome tom was staring at Rainpaw in a bewildered manner, as if she was a foreign object. His blue eyes then focused on Ravenpaw.

"And you?" he asked his apprentice.

"Yes, Bearclaw. Would you like the rest?" Ravenpaw asked cooly, completely calm around her mentor.

Bearclaw shook his head before announcing, "We will be practicing battle moves this morning."

Rainpaw and Ravenpaw gasped in unison. It was very rare for them to practice combat due to the peace that the clans have had since the war against the Dark Forest.

Beepaw, who was still chewing on a shrew, was beaming. "Lucky! I'm just going on a border patrol."

Rainpaw sniggered and licked her brother's ear. "I'm sure you'll get to do the same soon."

Deerleap seemed to be in a foul mood because he turned to leave the camp without a word. Bearclaw followed suit, the two apprentices trailing behind.

As they traveled through the forest, Rainpaw and Ravenpaw were shoving each other without the mentors noticing. At least, that's what they thought.

Ravenpaw had narrowed her blue eyes mischievously before ramming into Rainpaw playfully. Rainpaw lost her balance and fell into a hazel bush.

Without looking behind him, Bearclaw growled, "I hope that you two are preparing for your training back there."

Rainpaw went rigid and flattened her ears. Ravenpaw was still in a cheerful mood as she skipped next to her.

Eventually they found their way to the clearing where the mentors stopped and turned toward the apprentices.

"Show us your moves." Deerleap demanded as he sat down. Bearclaw sat as well, his gaze stuck on Rainpaw.

Both she-cats stared at each other for a moment, not sure what to do. Then they positioned themselves in the battle stance; their eyes watching each other's every movement.

With a yowl, Rainpaw ran at her best friend; her paw outstretched. Ravenpaw ran forward as well and rammed into Rainpaw's chest, but not before Rainpaw knocked her head back.

Rainpaw fell to the ground on her back; disoriented. Ravenpaw stood on her hind legs and got ready to stomp on Rainpaw's belly. The tabby and white she-cat rolled out of the way just in time and sprang to her paws.

The she-cats circled each other; suddenly looking like enemies instead of friends. Rainpaw moved to swipe again, but Ravenpaw moved out of the way. The two have been play fighting since they were kits and knew each other's moves by heart.

"Enough." Deerleap snarled; suddenly on his paws. "Rainpaw, come with me. We will discuss battle moves."

Rainpaw followed her mentor to the other side of the clearing. Ravenpaw did the same with Bearclaw.

"You need to be able to dodge." Deerleap instructed, glancing toward our rivals warily. "Let me show you. Come at me." the tom ordered, waiting for her attack.

Rainpaw had never fought with an older, more experienced cat before. She didn't let this hold her back, though. Instead she raised a paw and swiped at her mentor.

Deerleap ducked for a moment then popped back up and batted at Rainpaw's face. The she-cat reacted with a scowl and attempted to hit him with her paw again, but he was too quick. In one movement he seemed to slide out of the way and attack from the side by barreling into her. Rainpaw fell over; startled and confused.

"Now I'll try on you." Deerleap said, not even out of breath.

Rainpaw got to her paws and waited for her mentor's counter attack. Deerleap pawed at her and she almost didn't move out of the way. She could hear the whoosh above her head when she ducked.

Deerleap was unrelenting, batting at her from every direction. Rainpaw was hit the first few times, but eventually she got the rhythm down.

"Excellent." exclaimed Deerleap who, for once, seemed to be proud of her.

Warmth spread through Rainpaw. Her mentor's approval meant a lot to her. This new feeling fueled her strength for her next battle.

Ravenpaw seemed to have a good discussion too. She was cheery as ever while she was walking toward Rainpaw.

The two faced each other again; their muscles tensed. Rainpaw narrowed her amber eyes at her friend. Then Ravenpaw raised a paw and swiped. Rainpaw ducked and in one swift movement roughly shoved her friend to the ground. She then gently placed a paw on her throat to show her victory.

"Exceptional." Deerleap bellowed as he approached. "That is enough training for today. We have another task for you both."

Rainpaw lifted her paw from Ravenpaw, allowing her to stand. The two were curious as to what else they had in store.

Back at camp, Ravenpaw nudged Rainpaw and said, "You got lucky." To any other cat it would have sounded rude, but Rainpaw knew not to get offended by Ravenpaw's insults. Rarely did she mean them to harm another cat.

"It's not my fault that I have a better mentor." Rainpaw taunted as they headed to the Apprentice's Den to cool off.

"You do realize that my mentor is your father, right?" Ravenpaw reminded as they entered the den.

Bearclaw was Rainpaw's father, but no one would know if it wasn't for the fact that he was Robinsong's mate. He was never really around and wasn't the most affectionate cat. Rainpaw often wondered what her mother saw in him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another cat saying, "What did you two get to do?"

The tom was black with a white stripe down his back. His eyes were blue and he was a rather plump cat.

"We practiced our battle moves." Ravenpaw said, already annoyed with him.

"No fair! I just went hunting with Wasptail!" the tom whined.

"I'm sure you'll get to practice your fighting skills soon, Skunkpaw." Ravenpaw told her brother with a voice you would use on a kit.

Skunkpaw was about to speak when another cat entered the den. He was tall and gray, his green eyes calculating.

"Ravenpaw. Rainpaw." The tom looked at each of them respectively. "Your mentors are waiting."

All of the apprentices stared at him for a moment. "Thank you for telling us, Creekpaw." said Ravenpaw as she pushed past him. Rainpaw followed after her.

Creekpaw was the only kit of the leader, Dovestar. He used to have a brother, Twigkit, but… No one talked about that.

Their mentors were standing in front of the Medicine Cat Den. They found this odd as they reached them.

"You will be helping Sunpatch gather herbs." Bearclaw instructed, his blue eyes glancing between them.

"But we are training to be warriors. Not medicine cats." Ravenpaw protested, looking crestfallen.

Deerleap was dangerously calm as he spoke. "Since there is no medicine cat apprentice, Sunpatch is in need of assistance. Besides, it will benefit you both to learn how to heal."

Before either of them could react, the toms strode away.

The two she-cats gazed at each other. Rainpaw sighed and said, "You really need to learn to hold your tongue."

Ravenpaw snorted before stepping into the Medicine Cat Den. Rainpaw followed after, but almost ran into her since she stopped abruptly.

Peering around her friend, she saw the back of a tortishell she-cat. She was hissing at the wall; her fur on end and her tail flicking back and forth.

"Tonight is the night! I know it!" the medicine cat was saying to, well, no one. "I can feel it in the air. The chosen ones will be shown before the clan tonight. I just wish I knew who- Huh? Behind me?"

Sunpatch whipped around; her amber eyes wide with alarm.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sunpatch snarled, her fangs looking rather lethal for a medicine cat.

"Sorry." Rainpaw said in a petulant manner.

Ravenpaw was quick to get rid of the tension. "Our mentors said you needed help sorting herbs."

Sunpatch snorted at her attempt to change the subject before shoving leaves, berries, seeds, and roots toward the apprentices. "Put them where they belong. I'm going out to fetch some more."

Before either of the young cats could respond, Sunpatch was slinking out of the den.

Once they knew she couldn't hear, Rainpaw asked, "What do you think that was about?"

Ravenpaw shook her head. "I've learned to never question a medicine cat."

The she-cats were sorting herbs for what seemed like moons before Sunpatch returned. The she-cat dropped fresh herbs on the ground and stared at the apprentices.

"You are both free to go." she sneered at them.

Rainpaw and Ravenpaw hurried out of the den only to notice that it was much darker out. The sun was setting; appearing to be melting into the sky.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge." Dovestar called out. She appeared regal atop the ledge as she scanned the crowd beginning to gather beneath her.

"Tonight is a full moon. I shall announce the names of the cats that will be accompanying me at the Gathering."

The clan waited in heavy silence.

"Weaselfang, Falcongaze, Twistedshadow, Rainpaw, and Creekpaw. Batwing will be staying behind to take care of the camp. We will be leaving soon." With that, Dovestar leaped down from the ledge and headed for the Medicine Cat's Den.

"I'll be right back." Rainpaw told Ravenpaw before bounding off. She stood next to the entrance to the medicine cat's den; her ears perked and straining to listen.

"Tonight, when the lightning strikes, it will show us who StarClan has chosen for the prophecy." Sunpatch said softly, as if aware that another cat could be listening.

"I chose the cats that I thought might be the chosen ones." Dovestar said, her voice even lower.

"Who is to say the four will be from our clan alone?" Sunpatch questioned in her smooth voice.

"You're right, but we have to be prepared if they are." said Dovestar in her scratchy voice.

Silence then filled the den and Rainpaw almost peeked inside when she heard another voice.

"What are you doing?"

Rainpaw gasped and looked up at a solid gray tom with piercing green eyes.

"Creekpaw, you scared me." Rainpaw scolded, glancing back at the den every few moments.

Creekpaw followed her gaze and tilted his head. "You didn't answer my question."

"It's none of your business." Rainpaw snapped at him, but he didn't even flinch.

"Oh, well, then I'm sure they won't mind if I go in there and let them kn-"

"No! Don't go in there!" Rainpaw hissed under her breath, hoping that the cats inside didn't hear them.

Creekpaw waited patiently and Rainpaw realized that she had no choice but to tell him. "There is a prophecy and four cats from the Gathering will be chosen for it."

Something lit up in Creekpaw's eyes and he leaned forward, now whispering too. "Do you think we could be chosen?"

Rainpaw blinked at him, not sure how to respond. She never thought of herself as exceptional or significant. She was just like any other cat.

"Possibly." she answered, not sure what else to tell him.

Creekpaw was about to say something else when they both heard Dovestar bid farewell. Both apprentices scurried away from the den just in time.

"We are now leaving for the Gathering." she declared before heading out of the camp.

Creekpaw and Rainpaw were left to gape at each other and process this new information. Creekpaw was the first to speak. "We best follow them before we get left behind."

Rainpaw nodded and the two left camp together. Many cats, especially the apprentices, were gawking at how close the two seemed. Most cats avoided Creekpaw unless they couldn't. Rainpaw used to be the same way, but she was bonded to Creekpaw for now. They both held an important secret that would change their lives forever.

 **Tada! The first chapter! I feel like it is a little rushed, but I didn't want to write too much so you guys wouldn't get bored.**

 **Also, for all of you wondering, the story behind Creekpaw will be revealed throughout the story.**

 **Yes, Bearclaw is Rainpaw's father. The two aren't very close, though. You will meet the rest of Rainpaw's family in the next chapter.**

 **Go ahead and let me know who you want to see at the Gathering from each clan and I'll let Rainpaw interact with them.**

 **Feedback is welcomed! I am always looking for a chance to improve!**

 **The next chapter should be updated later this weekend.**


End file.
